


that's what we're all thinking about when you eat something with that shape

by protag



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking on fingers, Food Play, Hand Job, Licking, M/M, Secret Relationship, inappropriate use of a popsicle, messing around in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: “Watermelon,” Omi told him while passing it over their fingers brushing while the stick was passed into his hand. Omi’s stupidly large hands. Azami’s eyes flickered to Omi noticing he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about staring at him and waiting.written for a3 nsfw week day one's prompt food play.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Izumida Azami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	that's what we're all thinking about when you eat something with that shape

**Author's Note:**

> i used the word popsicle in the tags but i referred to them as ice blocks in the fic because that's what i'm used to lmao.
> 
> anyway still a bit nervous around my a3 fics but obviously i'm the only one doing stuff for this pairing so i'll continue to feed myself. the nsfw week had a food prompt so i dropped everything to rush and write this because i like my food stuff.

“You’re up. How are you feeling?” Omi’s voice greeted Azami as he made his way out into the kitchen.

Azami had been taking a few days off from school to get over a cold. He was past it by now but took the extra day just because he could. Sakyo worked during the day so it was a good chance to get the space to himself. Even when he was around it just took a bit of being a brat and coughing at him to get him to leave.

“Fine. It’s hot though. I’m just looking for something to eat, don’t mind me.” Azami said walking in further to start to poke through the fridge. He only glanced back to ask, “You don’t have classes today?”

Omi even sounded like he was smiling as he answered him, “No. Though I was studying earlier I’m having a break now for lunch. I was just about to make myself something I can make enough for you as well.” He offered.

Nothing was sticking out to Azami, feeling more irritated now he just shut the fridge again. The difference of not standing in the cold was immediately noticeable, he wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand while turning to Omi.

Azami shook his head, “It’s fine. Don’t have the appetite for a whole meal.” He said expecting for that to be it but Omi continued to prove to be someone who didn’t know how to leave things be.

“Oh! If that’s the case then how about just a treat? I tried making ice blocks as something different to cool off the kids when they got back from school. You can tell me if they’re any good.” Omi said and Azami knew even if he tried to say he didn’t want it he couldn’t say no.

Azami watched as Omi pulled out some ice blocks from a mould. He must have gone out of his way to buy the stuff for it and he did all that for nothing but to try and satisfy others. Omi pulled one of the ice blocks out, it was pink. 

“Watermelon,” Omi told him while passing it over their fingers brushing while the stick was passed into his hand. Omi’s stupidly large hands. Azami’s eyes flickered to Omi noticing he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about staring at him and waiting. 

It was embarrassing and made it all the more unbearable but he really had no room to refuse him. Looking away because Omi sure as hell wasn’t going to Azami lifted up the ice block having a taste. It wasn’t the sort of thing he’d go out of his way to get but it did taste good and it really hit the spot considering how much the weather was getting on his nerves.

“What do you think?” Omi asked, Azami uttering a “Not bad.” For him.

Omi wasn’t moving to give Azami the room to slip past him so he felt like he had to stay in place. He didn’t have anything to say to the older man so he stood there absently sucking on the ice block, inwardly sighing as it was clearly hot enough it was already starting to drip down his arm. 

He’d pulled off it but before he could go to lick up the spill Omi had beaten it to him. Lifting Azami’s arm with a tight grip and licking up against his skin. Azami’s eyes shot up startled and he knew it was a mistake. It had been a mistake to enter a small room with Omi, to be alone with him like that. To let Omi look at him like that.

Azami’s face burned red and he tried to pull his arm free but Omi’s grip didn’t budge. Azami could only swallow nervously at how Omi was looking at him like he was prey.

“You’ll make a mess. I’ll help.” Omi said, Azami holding back from saying Omi would only make things worse. It really wasn’t the right place for that. They had to be careful to not be caught but the longer they were sneaking around the bolder Omi was getting. 

Azami tried to not whine as Omi’s hand slid up and held Azami’s over the stick and guided the cold treat to his lips. Why did he have to want to do the most embarrassing things with him? As embarrassed as he was Azami knew he couldn’t resist opening his mouth obediently as Omi helped to move the ice block in and out of his mouth.

The action was so lewd he squealed softly around the treat hating that Omi only got more heat in his eyes. The taste was being dragged over his tongue though he could barely focus on it, the chill and danger of knowing anyone could walk in and find them leaving him weak in the knees. 

“I’m glad you like it. You seemed to really be enjoying it.” Omi said, making Azami glare at him. He could only moan and almost choke around the ice block when Omi decided now was the time to slot his knee between Azami’s legs.

Azami really did choke that time, biting down on the ice block and tearing up slightly. Omi gave him a sheepish smile but he didn’t look at all apologetic. When the ice block was removed he didn’t have the chance to start cursing at Omi before the older man was licking up the sticky mess from his lips then kissing him.

Omi’s tongue was warm, considering the way his mouth had chilled from the ice block it was hard to not immediately notice the difference. Some of the juice with what had to be his own spit was dribbling down his mouth. Omi usually kissed him more carefully but he didn’t mind that kind of hungry careless kissing once in a while. He really was being tainted by a pretty filthy adult…

Kissing was one thing but Azami pushed strongly at Omi’s chest when he was trying to pull up Azami’s shirt and exposing his chest. He’d already been dressed lightly due to the weather but that wasn’t meant to be for easy access. 

Omi’s grin had no right to be that devilish and attractive. “You came here to cool down, right? Let me help.”

Azami wasn’t sure when Omi took the ice block from him but he could tell what the other was thinking immediately. 

“Don’t you-” Azami tried to threaten him but stopped abruptly with a moan slipping out feeling the cold wetness on his body. Omi rubbed the ice block onto his body, spending painfully long circling over Azami’s nipples.

It was sticky and running down him almost immediately. If it stained Omi was going to have to do the cleaning but it was clear the older was prepared for any consequences. 

“Hold it up?” Omi asked, nudging Azami’s shirt into his body a bit more. Omi wanted both of his hands. Azami really hated himself for immediately thinking he wanted both of those hands on him.

Azami huffed irritably looking away once again while moving his hands to keep his shirt up. Leaving his body exposed and inviting Omi to continue making a mess of him.

“Thank you,” Omi said, it seemed so much more gentle and thoughtful than his selfish forcefulness from moments ago. Azami really couldn’t wrap his head around just what kind of guy he’d gotten involved with.

Azami breathed out, “Hurry up. It’s cold.”

“You’re the boss,” Omi told him. It never felt that way.

Azami groaned as Omi went back to shoving the cold stick against his body, licking and sucking hotly into his skin to try and clean up the mess it made. Azami wondered how it would have cooled him down when every time Omi touched him his body burned.

It became clear pretty quickly why Omi wanted both his hands, his free hand reached down to unzip Azami’s pants. He snuck his way in without giving him any mental preparation before he was rubbing Azami’s cock through his underwear. 

Azami was already harder than he wanted to admit and the satisfied look on Omi’s face only made him hate it more. It was Omi’s fault his body was so responsive to lewd acts in the first place.

Omi wasn’t even bothering to pull him out just letting him ache and start to wet his underwear.

“If you’re gonna do it do it all the damn way.” Azami snapped at him, his hips thrusting up into the touch trying to demand more.

That sharp gaze made him shiver as he met Omi’s eyes. He had that look when he had an idea.

Omi stopped from sucking into his chest in a way that was definitely leaving marks to look up at him and focus as he tossed the ice block aside and onto the bench. Azami didn’t get to ask what he was doing because Omi went right to shoving those fingers into his mouth.

Azami made a sound of protest biting down on Omi’s thick digits in protest but they weren’t going anywhere. Azami could faintly taste the watermelon on them, the juice had to have been running down onto Omi’s hand while he covered Azami’s front. Omi’s fingers were already in there so he had no reason to not return the favour, sucking around them and squeezing his eyes shut from the embarrassment.

“You’re really cute.” Omi praised despite it being the last thing Azami wanted to hear.

Azami huffed and groaned around the fingers but Omi was only more encouraged by his reactions, dipping his hands under the underwear to grab at and stroke him directly. Being with Omi always was that perfect mix of feeling wrong and right and Azami knew he was addicted.

He fit so easily into Omi’s hand, Omi’s taste was so strong in his mouth and Azami knew he had to be drooling over himself it was so disgusting but he didn’t want it to stop. Omi knew just how to touch him and bit so shamelessly into his torso to mark Azami as his. Omi wasn’t supposed to be leaving marks at all, he’d be the one in big trouble if they were caught but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Azami that badly.

Azami was squeezing at his shirt so tightly he surprised himself by not just ripping it. The edge of the bench had been sticking into his back and it was starting to hurt but it was hardly distracting enough to take him from the pleasure of having Omi treat him like the only thing that mattered. He was a taste Omi never seemed to get sick of.

Omi was switching between kissing and biting now, the sudden changes between the two kinds of love were leaving Azami on the edge not knowing what was coming next. It really was a perfect way to describe just what kind of lover Omi was in the first place. 

Azami’s legs were shaking harder struggling to keep himself up when he knew he was close. Omi was forcing his fingers into Azami’s mouth deeper, making the younger gag. Azami was never that vocal in the first place so keeping him quiet was a crappy excuse for Omi’s actions. 

“Just like that,” Omi muttered against Azami’s skin. Azami hated it when he spoke it made his heartache and his head spin. Though part of that was definitely just the overwhelming pleasure. 

Azami didn’t notice when they had started staring into each other's eyes but he knew that Omi wasn’t so much as blinking. Waiting to watch Azami’s expression as he finally came undone, spilling into Omi’s hand.

Omi straightened up, fingers pulled out of Azami’s mouth. He let Azami catch his breath but still stole some gentle kisses. 

Azami didn’t even try to pay attention as Omi reached past him for paper towels and made sure to clean up and tuck Azami away neatly. The younger was almost disappointed things were stopping there but he didn’t have to say anything. He knew that with the way Omi had been looking at him if Omi tried to take care of his own needs they would definitely take too much time and end up being caught. Insatiable bastard.

Omi smiled at him, finally stepping back and letting Azami be able to retreat. “If you’re still hungry my offer still stands to make us lunch.” Omi offered as if nothing happened.

Azami looked away, rubbing at his arm with one hand and thinking about how despite the erotic and thorough cleaning he definitely still felt sticky. He was going to have to go shower and try to not just immediately think back to what just happened. 

Azami walked quickly retreating so he could cool his head only to stop before he was entirely out of the kitchen. “... Not now. But you can prepare a midnight snack. I want to see you later.”

“I can’t wait,” Omi answered immediately, his voice deep and low making Azami shiver. His body was already far too hot again.

**Author's Note:**

> to support my writing/see twitter exclusive stuff/to get me to write for you check out and follow my nsfw writing twitter @madayuzu it's always a big help


End file.
